


Fan Art: Twenty One Pilots

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I discovered this band in December of 2015 and have been a die hard fan ever since. I saw them live in Charlotte, NC June 28, 2016. It was one of the top 10 nights of my life!  </p><p>I hope my artwork inspires you!</p><p>Most of the artwork shown was created by me using Photoshop.  Please do not alter my work in any way, or post it on other sites without credit, or claim it as your own work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _ ****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   [Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)

** All resources that I used in the making of these graphics can be found on my Deviant Art account. 


	2. FAN ART: Forest ~I Want to Be Listened To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photograph of Tyler Joseph is the property of the very talented Brad Heaton. The high speed photograph of ink mixing with oil is the property of Alberto Seveso. 
> 
> I create fan art just for fun and to de-stress. No money is made from this. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Fan Art for my Twenty One Pilots stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These story banners were created by me using images of Tyler and Josh, manipulated with Photoshop CC 2015. This is just for fun; no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post it on other sites without permission and attribution.

CLICK THE LINK TO READ:  **[HOW THEY MET #1: GROCERY STORE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8422843)**

 

CLICK THE LINK TO READ: **[MOSH PITS AND DRUMSTICKS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7916644)**

 

CLICK THE LINK TO READ: **[LOVE TOO HARD](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7389280)**

 

CLICK THE LINK TO READ: [KITCHEN SINK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8005786)

 


	4. Josh Dun Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't drawn anything by hand for 40 years. I decided on a whim to buy a sketch pad and some pencils. So, this is my first attempt. I'm not sure it's the greatest, but hey, I'm RUSTY! lol I applied a texture over it in Photoshop and set it to Overlay. (to give it a bit of color.)

Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without my permission or attribution.  Drawing is my original work. Texture overlay was created by DailyLight (on Deviant Art.) 

 


	5. Josh Dun ~ Topaz Clean Edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original photograph is most likely the property of Brad Heaton, who is TOP's concert photographer (I couldn't find the original attribution). I just applied a Topaz filter to it, bumped up the Vibrance, and played around with Hue and Saturation. 
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended; this is just for fun!


	6. Hope you haven't left without me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photograph is most likely the property of Brad Heaton. I just applied a blur and some other filters, and added text using Photoshop. No copyright infringement is intended; this is just for fun!


	7. Excuse us while we sing to the sky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the photograph. I just applied some filters and textures to the original. No copyright infringement is intended; this is just for fun!


	8. Fan Art for my TOP flash fic: Smol Bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my fan art is created using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without giving me credit.

**Summary:** Josh helps Tyler understand what it means to be a "smol bean". 

**Read the story[HERE.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9068842)**

 


	9. Fan Art: Twenty One Pilots: Edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing around with Topaz filters in Photoshop CC. No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun!

**TYLER JOSEPH**

 

 

**JOSH DUN**


	10. FAN ART: Heavy Dirty Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurryface is dead. It's the end of an era. *sniff* Still love this song, though! 
> 
> Graphic was created by me using a concert photo of Tyler (most likely the intellectual property of Brad Heaton), and some other textures and effects. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without my permission and credit.


	11. Fan Art for my TOP Flashfic: "I'm Definitely the Ugly One."

Read the story here: [AFTER THE INTERVIEW #1: "I'M DEFINITELY THE UGLY ONE."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10447521)

Resources used to create this graphic can be found on my [DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT. ](http://dlr-designs.deviantart.com/)

 


	12. Fan Art for my TOP Flashfic: The Wife of a Rock Star

Read the story here: [THE WIFE OF A ROCK STAR](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10372191). 

Resources used to create this graphic can be found on my [DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT. ](http://dlr-designs.deviantart.com/)


	13. Forest: Gas on My Hands

Resources used to create this photo manipulation can be found on my [DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT. ](http://dlr-designs.deviantart.com/)

Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution. 


	14. Fan Art: Josh Dun Digital Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loaded up my Corel Painter 12 software yesterday and started the process of learning how to do a digital painting using the Quick Clone method. Followed a YouTube tutorial by Heather Michelle.
> 
> Not enough brush strokes in this to suit me, but I kind of like the canvas texture on it. I'm still learning, but it's not too awfully bad considering it's only the 2nd painting I've done!


	15. Fetus Tyler and Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fooling around with my art software. The image of the babies is royalty free and requires no permission to use, or attribution. I used Corel Painter 12 to paint on Tyler's tats and hands, and also Josh's sleeve and arm band. I used Photoshop to change the color of their bunny hats, and a cartoon Topaz filter.


	16. Digital Painting: Tyler Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fooling around with brushes in Corel Painter 12.


End file.
